Fructum
Fructum General Toximit created Fructum, but was jealous that he had became friends with the other gods. Fructum was banished into the mineshafts. Lore Toximit, fascinated by the creations of the other gods, learned from Terrae how to create life. He first combined his two favorite things, snow and pumpkins, to create snow golems. These creatures were so simple that anyone could create them. Even Roki was proud of his creation, and allowing him to use his resources to create the Iron Golem. But Toximit still wanted to create more. One day, when exploring an abandoned mineshaft, he found a chest. The chest contained a single seed. He showed this seed to Terrae, she was puzzled, and helped him grow the plant, and the first melon was born. Toximit tried to create a snow golem out of the melon, but failed. After scratching his head for a good amount of time, he decided to try and enchant the melon. It worked. The "Melon Man" called himself Fructum. He was much less shy and more sociable than Toximit, and he made friends with many other gods. This angered Toximit, and in his anger he sent Fructum down into the mineshaft where he came from. Fructum began planting more melons, storing their seeds in chests. He even got friendly with the spiders that infested the mineshafts, infusing them with chlorophyll, causing them to possess poison. Toximit and Fructum are still enemies to this day. The Path of Fructum Level One - Taste the melon * Find melon seeds and start a melon farm. From now on you will only eat melons. * Collect enough gold for a gold hat, a gold sword, and a gold block. * Build a shrine to Fructum. You have now earned the title: Melon Man Level Two - Feel the melon * Collect an entire stack of melon blocks. By now you should have an extremely vast melon farm, maybe even automatic. * Always keep at least one melon in the first box of your hotbar and wield it as often as you can. * Build the tier two shrine. You have now earned the title: Melon Prince Level Three - See the melon * Every morning of every minecraft day, throw a single melon on or around your shrine as a present to Fructum. * Continue collecting gold and melons. You can get lots of gold by killing pigmen, as well as mining at level 21. * Start a pumpkin farm underground. Light it very dimly so that it will be infested with monsters. Collect a stack of pumpkins and burn them all one by one. Then blow up your pumpkin farm. This is meant to give Toximit a giant middle finger. You have now earned the title: Melon King Level Four - BE THE MELON * Once you have collected a cornucopia of gold and melons, build shrines to Fructum in eight different biomes of your world. * Build a giant melon out of whatever material you need, then put a 2x2x2 area of water in the middle. Throw all of your worldly possessions into the pool and wait for them to despawn. Once, they've despawned, drown yourself in the pool, sacrificing yourself and all that you own to Fructum. Path complete. You have now earned the title: Disciple of the Melon Optional Challenges * Periodically create snow golems and iron golems, and immediately kill them after they're created. Proceed to symbolically baith in their blood. * Make a giant 16x16 melon out of melons. Line the inside with red wool, and spots of black wool. (for the illusion of juicy, edible parts, and seeds.) * Craft a Glistering Melon, keep it in your active items bar at all times. Use it as a weapon should you ever enter combat. Upon killing one of each mob in this way, earn the title "Melon Knight" Category:Food-Based God Category:Fan-Made God Category:Spirit